1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to robotics and, in particular, to performing functions on a structure using a robot. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for performing functions on a structure using a walking robot.
2. Background
During manufacturing or maintenance, functions such as drilling, inspection, or fastening may be performed on structures using robots. Conventional robots, such as robotic arms, may be larger, heavier, less agile, or more costly than desired. For example, conventional robotic arms may be anchored to a manufacturing floor. Conventional robotic arms may use floor supports or other fixtures to support the weight of the robots. Due to at least one of the size or weight of conventional robotic arms, a limited quantity of conventional robots may be used at a workstation.
By limiting the quantity of conventional robots that can be used at a workstation, the speed at which a structure is completed may be limited. The speed at which a structure is completed may be directly related to the quantity of robots being used.
Further, conventional robots may be positioned based on a known shape or configuration of a structure. For tall structures, conventional robots may be anchored to platforms. To perform functions on a structure having a different shape, the position of conventional robots may be changed. Changing the position of a conventional robot may be more time-consuming, more labor intensive, or more expensive than desired. For example, utilities, fixturing, and supports for conventional robots may be set-up before moving a conventional robot.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues. For example, it may be desirable to decrease manufacturing time for a structure using robots. As another example, it may be desirable to provide robots that may work on variety of structures.